Never Say Never!/Transcript
Jake: Never Say Never. Transcript Skully:Crackers! Look what I found! Cubby: stammers Is it a snake?! Izzy: It's not a snake, Cubby. It's my Hipster Twister Hoop! I thought I lost it forever. Cubby: What does it do, Izzy? Izzy: It lights up when you twirl it! Check it out! Twist and wiggle, twist and wiggle! Jake: Yo-ho! Yo-ho, Izzy! laughing Captain Hook ': Mr. Smee, what is this? A rock?! '''Mr. Smee ': Why no, captain. It's your breakfast bagel! 'Captain Hook ': I can't eat this! It's too old and hard! Find me a fresh pastry delight, with sprinkles on it. 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, right away, captain, sir! I just need... Oh! 'Captain Hook ': Smee! You've broken the Jolly Roger's steering wheel! Oh! Now we're going around in circles! Whoa, Smee! What good is a pirate ship without a wheel to steer it? 'Mr. Smee ': Not good at all, captain! gags I'm feeling a tad seasick! Seasick?! 'Captain Hook ': Pirates never get... gags - ...seasick... - gurgling Abandon ship! Blast! Now where am I going to find another wheel to steer the ship? gasps Look! That big hoopy-loopy thing is amazing! It'll make a perfect steering wheel. Ooh! It lights up! I must have that treasure! 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain! I'll get on it right away. 'Captain Hook ': You've done enough already. I've got someone else in mind who can help me get that treasure. Oh, Never Bird! Come to Captain Hook! Oh, Never Bird! 'Never Bird ': squawking 'Captain Hook ': Ah, Never Bird! Listen up, Never Bird! Go to Pirate Island and get that hoopy-loopy thing from those puny pirates. And don't disappoint me! 'Never Bird ': Never! chirping 'Cubby ': Ah, coconuts! I think the Hipster Twister Hoop is broken! '''Izzy:It's not broken. It just takes a little practice. All you've gotta do is twist... Never Bird ''': Never! '''All: Hey! Izzy: Shiver me timbers! Where did that bird come from? Jake ': Looks like she's a friend of Captain Hook! '''Captain Hook ': Ah, the treasure! Hand it over, Never Bird! 'Never Bird ': chirping Never! What?! 'Captain Hook ': Traitor! You're supposed to be helping me! Faster, Smee! I must get that hoopy-loopy thing! 'Cubby ': Ah, coconuts! Now I'll never learn how to twist the Hipster Twister Hoop! 'Izzy ': Don't worry, Cubby. We'll get it back. Right, Jake? 'Jake ': Say, will you help us get Izzy's Hipster Twister Hoop back? Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect them and put them in our team treasure chest! Yo-ho, let's go! '''Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Jake ': Come on, crew, let's all look out for that Never Bird. When you see the Never Bird, say, "Aye!" Do you see the Never Bird? Aye! There she is! '''Cubby ': Whoa! She's headin' to the top of the highest mountain in Never Land! Never-Ever Peak Mountain! 'Jake ': Let's follow the Never Bird, or we'll never ever get Izzy's hoop back! 'Cubby ': The trail to Never-Ever Peak Mountain goes straight through the Haha Hedges. I wonder why they call them the Haha Hedges. blowing 'All ': laughing 'Izzy ': These plants are really tickly! laughing 'Cubby ': How are we gonna... gonna get past them? laughing 'Izzy ': What if we twist and wiggle, just like we did with the... laughs - ...Hipster Twister Hoop? '''Jake: laughs Come on, mateys! Stand up, and twist and wiggle with us! Izzy ''': Twist and wiggle, twist and wiggle! Then you won't giggle-giggle! Twist and wiggle, twist and wiggle! Then you won't giggle-giggle! '''Jake: Yay-hey! We made it through the Haha Hedges! Cubby ': And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go find that Never Bird. '''Izzy ': And my hoop! 'Captain Hook ': We have to reach Never-Ever Peak Mountain first and... laughs ...get the hoopy-loopy thing! laughs 'Mr. Smee ': Aye, aye, captain! laughing 'Cubby ': Careful, mateys! Now we have to go through Stinkpot Swamp past the... pee-yew! ...Stinkpot Plants! Let's all hold our noses and jump over the plants! '''Jake: Good idea, Cubby. Cubby ''': Ready? Jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump, jump! '''Jake: All right! We made it over the Stinkpot Plants without smelling them! And we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Mr. Smee ': Oh, dear me! Whoo! Stinkpot Swamp is indeed stinky! Eww! '''Captain Hook ': Get moving, Smee. Oof! Pee-yew! Really, Smee! How stinky can you be? 'Mr. Smee ': But it's not me, captain! I had a bath two years ago, I did. '''Jake: Come on, mateys! We're almost at the top! Never Bird ': Never! squawks '''Izzy ': There she is! '''Jake: And check it out! She's using Izzy's Hoop to decorate her nest. Skully: I'll get it back! Hello, Never Bird! This hoop belongs to Izzy. Could she have it back, please? Never Bird ''': Never! '''Skully: Never?! Never Bird ': Never! '''Izzy ': Well, how about we trade you something else for it? 'Never Bird ': Mm... Never? 'Izzy ': Here's a really special hoop I made just for you. - Would you like to keep it? 'Never Bird ': squawks Forever! 'Mr. Smee ': Yoo-hoo! Over here, Never Bird! 'Captain Hook ': Give me that hoopy-loopy thing! 'Never Bird ': Never! squawks 'Captain Hook ': Ooh! Oof! 'Never Bird ': Never! 'Jake ': Barnacles! We need something to hook the hoop and pull it up fast! '''Izzy: I've got an idea, Jake! We can put this stick together with this vine, and make a fishing pole to snag my hoop! Jake ''': Yo-ho, go for it, Izz! '''Izzy: I got it! Ahoy! We got my Hoop back, and we got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab 'em and go! Captain Hook ': You're not going anywhere, young lady! I need that hoopy-loopy thing to replace my ship's steering wheel. So hand it over! '''Jake ': Never! 'Captain Hook ': Never? 'Jake ': Hey, Izzy. Maybe you fly away like a bird. 'Izzy ': You're right, Jake. 'Never Bird ': squawks 'Izzy ': Do you know what can help make me fly? Aye! My pixie dust! Come on, mateys! Hold out your arms and fly with me! Whee! 'Captain Hook ': Blasted cannonballs! Move it, Smee! That pipsqueak pirate is getting away with the hoopy-loopy thing! 'Mr. Smee ': Maybe I can reach it.. Oh, my! yelling 'Jake ': Captain Hook, do you need any help? 'Captain Hook ': I don't need your help! 'Izzy ': Bye-bye, Never Bird! Thanks for giving me back my hoop! 'Never Bird ': squawks 'Jake ': Yay-hey, I'm sure glad to be back on Pirate Island. 'Izzy ': And I'm sure glad to have my Hipster Twister Hoop back again! 'Jake ': Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest! '''Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake ': Come on, count with us! cheering '''Cubby ': One, two, three 'Jake ': four, five, six 'Izzy ': seven, eight, nine, ten! 'Jake ': Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got ten gold doubloons! 'Izzy ': OK, Cubby, now you can play all you want with the Hipster Twister Hoop. 'Cubby ':Awesome! Let's start twistin'! '''Song: Twistin': ♪ When you swivel around like a seasick sailor♪ ♪ Twistin', twistin' ♪ ♪With a hoop on your hips like the world's equator ♪ ♪ Twistin', twistin' ♪♪ Swivelin', swirlin' Give it a whirlin Twistin♪ ♪ Twistin' on Pirate Isleu ♪ ♪Twist that Hoop Hula style ♪♪ Twistin' Hoop Twistin'♪ Jake ''': Thanks for helping us get our treasure back today, mateys! '''Skully: Keep on twisting! Whoo-hoo! Captain Hook ': Whoa! Why, without a steering wheel, we're still going in circles! '''Mr. Smee ':grunting Perhaps it might not be so bad if we think of it as a fun ride, captain. 'Captain Hook ': Fun? Never! Never! End Credits - Standalone Broadcast '''Song: Never Land Pirate Band: Hey, mate Come sail the Never Sea With Jake and me and the Never Land Pirate Band When you got a crew full of pirates true So much better than any gold buried in the sand Gangway for me and my mates Cause nothing's gonna get in our way Never say never No, never to a Never Land Pirate When you're part of this crew There's nothing that you can't do Never say never No, never to a Never Land Pirate When we pull together We can weather any weather Through Never say never No, never Category:Transcripts